


Zonic Aint got time for this

by Zonerz



Series: Infinite Post-Forces [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Idk how many works are gonna have Zonic in em but you best bet Im adding to em, Other, also the only reason I put it as teen and up is bc swearing lmao, idk I just want to be sade !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonerz/pseuds/Zonerz
Summary: The end of Forces with the sudden disappearance of Infinite left me empty inside so Ive written a bunch of things to make up for SEGA's lack of care. And I love my boy Zonic the zone cop from the good ol Archie comics so he's certainly got his hands full with the events of Forces. This starts after Infinite's been arrested and on the way to his new cell.





	Zonic Aint got time for this

The jackal squirms and struggles in the grip of the two cops as he’s walked down one of the many odd corridors of No Zone’s Prison. Infinite thrashes back and forth as he walked towards his cell. He’s a mess. Hair in his face, orange baggy prison clothes, fur standing on end with a gold collar around his neck. He’s certainly seen better days.. To think, just a mere week ago he was on top of the world.

The cop leading them remains calm and quiet and he guides the group. Infinite by this point is seething with rage. One minute he's on the top of the world, then so quickly everything came crashing down. It's all such a blur now. The sun was so close to the planet, they had been winning. Then..  _Then that idiot hedgehog and his friend came in._ He lost to them, and was ripped out of the fight against his will only to be quickly found by these red-suited freaks. And so here he was. Ruby gone, pride on the line, and being treated like a annoying fly at best.

 _“IDIOTS! Let me go!”_ He tries slamming into one of the cops but gets shoved just as harshly back into place. He grimaces, his chest still hurting from where his Phantom Ruby was removed. He huffs and catches his breath as he’s moved along.

“Keeping resisting like that and you’ll hurt yourself more than you already have!” One of the guards shouts at him before sighing as they ease back into a walk.

 _"I don't_ **_belong_ ** _here!”_ Finn bites back, furious and frustrated.

“Haven’t heard that one before.” The leader says dryly. The two cops gripping Infinite chuckle a bit, which only irritates him further. He growls.

“How the hell was I supposed to know the Phantom Ruby could rip people from other dimensions! _Hell! How was I supposed to know there were other dimensions_ **_to_ ** _be ripped from?”_

The zone cop doesn’t skip a beat in responding.

“Considering we’ve been paying more and more visits to Mobius Prime as the years go on, I assume _anyone_ that associates with either the Doctor or Sonic would be aware.” The lead cop huffs, “But if you’re looking for an excuse to get out of here that’s not gonna cut it.”

_“You can’t arrest me for a crime I didn’t know could be committed!”_

“Actually we can, and have before. Though I suppose it depends on the case. Perhaps if you had been a young scientist with no ill will whose project went wrong, things would be different. But no.” He stops and looks back at Infinite. The jackal can’t see his eyes from under his visor. “ _Y_ _ou are a criminal._ Because of you, thousands of innocent people lost their lives and a monumental amount of damage has been dealt to the world. You and your Phantom Ruby has created dozens of problems, from people zone hopping, to trapping others in Null Space. You’re no victim. _So quit being a coward and take responsibility.”_ He spits and continues walking.

Infinite scoffs in disbelief and how he’s being treated. _Him! Infinite!_ He scowls.

“You call _me_ a coward and yet you hide behind your visor this whole time! If you’re gonna insult me, _look me in the eye while doing so!”_ Infinite hisses and tries lunging forward, the two cops yanking him back and in turn knocking him down. Infinite hisses in pain but lets out a chuckle before looking back up at the zone cop, “Or are you just _scared_ of me? You obviously _know_ who I am, no _wonder_ none of you wanna show your faces!” He grins, feeling triumphant in figuring the cops out. However it doesn’t last. His smile fades slowly as the lead cop turns and walks back towards him. He stares down at the jackal who _tries_ to glare at him, but is growing a bit nervous now.

“Unlike _you_. I don’t wear this as an attempt to _hide who I am_."The zone cop taps the innermost circle in the gold siding of his visor and pulls the middle ring of it around. Some flashes of blue and the visor begins vanishing in blue light, six familiar quills falling back into place until eventually there's only the gold siding, no bigger than the cop’s palm.

Infinite stares in shock at the familiar hedgehog before him, cold emerald eyes look down at him as he tosses the siding like it were a coin. He takes note of the jackal’s dumbfounded look.

 _“Impossible…”_ Infinite whispers to himself.

“Hardly.” He tosses the siding once more before showing it off, “Hardlight technology. Fascinating stuff really.” He pockets it finally then kneels down, meeting Infinite at eye level. The jackal’s now thoroughly unnerved, and the hedgehog not letting up his harsh stare doesn’t help. His voice is soft but cuts like a knife.

“I will only say this only _once,_ **Infinite**. I _do not care_ who you are. Nor does _anyone else_ in this facility _._ You better learn to swallow your pride, because in here? You. Are.” The zone cop flicks the collar around the jackal’s neck, “ _Powerless.”_ He stands and backs off, emphasizing his point.

 _“Who the hell_ **_are_ ** _you?”_

The two guards holding onto Infinite glance at their leader, unsure. The hedgehog holds up a hand, a sign to relax.

“My name is Zonic. I’m one of the highest ranking officers in No Zone.”

Infinite is flabbergasted. A mix of confusion and anger. It takes a minute but he’s finally able to spit something out, _“How DARE you—“_ He’s cut off by Zonic nonchalantly.

“I deal with dozens of prisoners like you on a daily basis, so don’t think I’ll lose sleep over offending you with the truth.”

“ _You’re a prick.”_

“I get that a lot.” Zonic shrugs him off. The jackal huffs, still reeling from this new reality of his.

“So that’s _it?!_ I’m just gonna sit in this stupid, weird-ass prison and _rot?”_

“If that’s what you make it, yes.”

 _“Like I have a choice.”_ He hisses, but Zonic bites back quickly.

 _“_ **_Everyone_ ** _here has a choice.”_ He waves around the cell block they're in for emphasis as he glares at him. Infinite gets the feeling he speaks from experience. The hedgehog continues rather passionately, “Life is what you _make_ it. Some people just don’t realize they’ve made their choice until their life sentence has tripled.” He huffs then sighs, his voice losing some of its edge. “ _Look._ You _really_ want out of here?” He looks at Infinite curiously.

Infinite stares up at him through messy hair. There’s hesitation but eventually he nods slowly.

“Then _work for it._ Be someone your squad would _want_ you to be. Otherwise..” He shrugs and pulls out the gold siding once more, reactivating his visor, “ _You might as well get comfortable here.”_ He lets his words sink in as he re-adjusts his helmet and listens in on the comms. Infinite stares at the tiled floor as he thinks over his words. If he had been told a good 24 hours ago he'd be considering some weird Sonic clone's life advice? Well, he'd certainly think he'd gone mad. Another thought hits him.

 _“Wait! What do you know about my squad?”_ Infinite shoots, mind ablaze now. The guards at his sides shush him while Zonic listens in. Infinite flinches a bit at the harsh sound in his ears. He frowns and the guards help the now quiet jackal up. He’s in a stunned silence, retreating into his own thoughts as he processes everything. One of the guards looks over at Zonic.

“Cap—“

He stops abruptly as Zonic holds up a hand, listening intently. The room stays silent. Eventually the hedgehog sighs and looks at the three.

“I’m needed elsewhere. You two know where his cell is, correct?”

They nod.

“Good.” Zonic begins walking off, but calls back. “Oh, and, _Infinite!”_

The surprised jackal looks up at him as he continues walking out.

“I hope to eventually see you in our facilities rehabilitation program.” With that, the hedgehog gives a curt wave before disappearing around the corner. There’s a moment more of silence as the guards around Infinite regather themselves.

“Alright, let’s go jackal.” One of the guards say as they tug on Infinite’s arm and continue walking down the corridor. He trips over his own feet a moment, shaken out of his thoughts again but quickly falls into step. Aside from the heckling from other various inmates, the rest of the walk is uneventful, quiet. Infinite no longer puts up a fight.

~~~~~

Those two guards who brought Infinite to his cell that day still attest to what they saw, though nobody really believes them. People always bug ‘em, claiming various things could’ve caused what they saw. Bad lighting, they were tired, they were moving too fast and it messed with their heads!

But they still insist on what they saw. That as Zonic turned the corner, heading off to do whatever, they both took a quick look at their newest and incredibly lethal inmate.

And, well,

They saw him _nod_.


End file.
